


come and get it (while you've still got time)

by sapoeysap



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Autumn, Drabbles, Halloween, Multi, megaforce is the only and best ot6 wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: a bunch of little drabbles about the megaforce team and there october adventures





	come and get it (while you've still got time)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voidix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidix/gifts).



> a little birthday present for Khadija, and i'm never not sorry i pointed out how good megaforce ot6 is. 
> 
>  
> 
> (theres still a load of prompt titles so i might revist)

❝ did you cut yourself carving the pumpkin? let me see it. ❞

Noah's sigh is long suffering, he’s put up with Jake Holling for too many years, why did he think at 18 it would be okay to leave Jake alone with the pumpkin carving kit. He’s an old hand at bandaging Jake’s wound. Pressing little kisses on top of each plaster. “You taste like pumpkin” Jakes reply of “I don’t think you really care” is lost in the press of Noah’s mouth to his.

* * *

 

❝ bring a jacket! ❞

So she grabs her leather jacket…

❝ it’s chilly out here, you need a coat. take mine. ❞

And okay maybe the leather jacket on a midnight walk wasn’t the best idea, but having 5 other partners means 5 nice warm coats to bundle up into.

* * *

 

❝ looks like it’s time to rake the leaves… ❞

 So Troy does, and overheats quickly, weak autumn sun enough to penetrate his jumper. He peels tit and his undershirt off. Using them to wipe the sweat of his brow. He’s too absorb in the relaxing monotony of sweeping to notice five pairs of eyes following and appraising his every move.

* * *

 

❝ let’s go get hot chocolate then go for a walk. ❞

“Um what’s hot chocolate” “oh my god Orion, you’ve never had hot chocolate?!” Emma exclaims, voice pitching up. It ends up with Emma dragging Orion out to the mall, just to taste test all the autumn drinks all the cafés had to offer.

(Orion doesn’t own up to the fact he knows exactly what hot chocolate is, because Noah scientifically and with taste tests had explained the day before. But there’s something nice about the enthusiasm of Emma as she teaches him about hot chocolate, different to Noah’s style. He might try and fool Gia or Troy tomorrow for another taste test selection. After all hot chocolate must be one of earths greatest inventions.

* * *

 

❝ good morning. no, don’t get up, it’s raining, let’s stay in bed a little longer… ❞

Its Noah that suggests it, from somewhere near the middle of the bed, Troy’s face pressed into his chest, Emma’s arm tangled around him. Gia grumble the affirmative, reaching over everyone to pass Noah his book before falling straight back asleep. And that’s how they spend Sunday. Until theres a thump, and Jake’s on the floor blinking awake, and Orion’s wiggling into the warm spot Jake has left behind. Noah’s intervening before the fight can begin.

* * *

 

❝ i don’t get scared. i’m practically fearless. ❞

“Yeah right Jake.” Comes Gia’s reply, Jake puffs out his chest, proving his ideas of manhood, that none of them believe in anyway. Noah’s there to point out the the reality’s in his best friend’s claim. “You know were Power Rangers right?, like last week you got scared by Tensou!” Jake’s reply of ‘Shut Up’ comes through gritted teeth.

(Emma totally makes him jump later that night, her face hidden behind a white sheet with a crudely drawn on ghost face)

* * *

 

❝ i’m not going in a graveyard. ❞

But despite Noah’s protests, that where they end up. In the graveyard on Halloween night like dumbasses. Jumping every time the wind blows. Jake ends up in Noah’s arms a la Scooby and Shaggy. It’s silly, the definition of a spooky night. And when they see Emma’s photos the next day, it just cements the whole night as a memory to treasure. But they don’t visit the graveyard again, not even in the light of day.

* * *

 

❝ what are you going as for halloween this year? ❞

‘Roboknight’ Troy admits sheepishly, starry eyed. ‘Seriously’ is Gia and Emma’s joint reply, but Jake and Noah are nodding like it’s the best idea Troy’s ever had. And the stilted high five Troy gets from Roboknight means everything was worth.

* * *

 

❝ you should totally buy that costume! ❞

“That only because you like the way she looks in it Jake.” Emma rolling her eyes at him, but the next costume Gia tries on has her and Jake with Jaws on the floor, practically over one another to the checkout to purchase it for their girlfriend.

* * *

 

❝ i’m a real vampire. ❞

Orion says it with such gravitas that for a second they all believe him. Well apart from Noah, who just hits Orion playfully, knocking the false vampire teeth from his mouth.

“Oh, come on, I’ve only just found out what Vampires are. Let me have this”

 

**Author's Note:**

> title little mix - black magic because i can't believe i disrespected it on the halloween playlist


End file.
